


A Bridge Too Far

by Sandboy28



Category: Kong Skull Island, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Medal awarded, Military discipline, Nasty commander, SAS, Verbal Abuse, brave Conrad, severe caning, vindication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: A nasty temporary commander picks on our young Conrad until he snaps and punches him.  Conrad is severely caned in front of his whole unit! Hateful commander, supportive unit, loss of a man, mild swearing, Conrad pushed to his limits and one young bottom severely whipped!





	A Bridge Too Far

This work is dedicated to Cocoa. Thanks for the suggestion!

About fifteen years before the events on Skull Island, a very young, 19 year old freshly minted Lieutenant in the SAS was learning some important lessons. Jamie Conrad had fought his way to the position he occupied in the Squadron. He had earned his position through sound, intelligent leadership and brave behaviour in battle. Surprisingly, those stellar traits were housed in the body of a handsome, lanky teenager. Young Conrad was also the target of several, seasoned officers decades his senior whose feathers were ruffled by his prodigious reputation. These older men were both jealous and suspicious of the wisdom of promoting someone so young to such a position of responsibility.  
One of these men was a Major Ellerton. He was a huge, broad shouldered man with a booming voice and an attitude to go with it! Ellerton took an immediate dislike to Conrad, seeing him as a mere child who had no business being in command of anyone. The Major made no bones about this, telling Conrad to his face that he thought his position was “stuff and nonsense.” And comparing it to a five year old at the wheel of a car! He also had a penchant for broadcasting his feelings for all to hear.  
Just prior to a rescue mission the older man pushed his way into the briefing, making snide comments to Jamie in front of his men. At first, he laughed with him but the insults grew sharper and began to truly anger him. After he dismissed his men, Jamie confronted the Major angrily.  
“Permission to speak freely.” Jamie said stiffly.  
“By all means.” Ellerton replied.  
“It’s not exactly helpful to demean me in front of my men.”  
“Is that what I was doing?” The man replied, smirking slightly.  
“Yes sir. I have earned my position and unless I am doing something wrong I would appreciate it if you would stop haranguing me in front of my men.” The Major’s expression darkened. He loomed over the young officer menacingly.  
“See here, young man. Speaking freely does not mean insolence. One more word from you and you will find yourself standing up to eat your dinner.” Conrad blushed at this threat but said nothing.  
After this first confrontation, Jamie had a pretty good idea where this man stood with regard to him. He decided to step lightly around him from that moment forward. Major General Price was away on an assignment, leaving this angry man in charge of the base while he was gone. Although he chafed under the Major’s strict rules and nasty attitude he resolved to keep his head and hold his tongue. Unfortunately, the Major was spoiling for a fight and everything Jamie did was a target of his hatred. He particularly enjoyed humiliating him in front of his men.  
Things came to a head when Conrad and his men came back from a particularly brutal campaign. Sadly, they had lost a man to the enemy. Still, their mission had been a success and they were lauded by High Command upon their return. Ellerton picked an especially bad time to badger Jamie. He was leaning against the outside wall as the young officer trudged sadly through the door. Ellerton darted his arm out, stopping him.  
“So, the boy wonder strikes again. What a shame the powers that be have let this farce continue. Little Jamie Conrad playing soldier.” Jamie kept shut even though he was barely suppressing the urge to punch this asshole. “You know you’re lucky you aren’t in the brig. That’s were you belong after getting that boy killed.” That was the last straw. Jamie had lost a friend and allay and blamed himself for his death even though he was in no way responsible for it. A red mist covered Conrad’s eyes and he suddenly snapped!  
Ellerton didn’t see the fist coming, nor did he expect the devastating punch that laid him out cold! Jamie stood, his breath coming in ragged snatches, his face dark with rage. A handful of his men ran over to him.  
“What happened Jamie?” Corporal Stewart asked. Jamie looked at him, puzzled.  
“I…I don’t know. He said something about me being responsible for Mickey’s death and…I just snapped.” Several of his men nodded and uttered supportive words. Ellerton moved and pulled himself to his feet.  
“Conrad!” He suddenly growled. He motioned for a pair of MP’s who came over. “Take him to the brig. You’re in the soup now, little boy!” The man hissed. The MP’s marched Jamie to the brig and sat him down in a cell.  
“We heard everything Ellerton said, sir.” One of the MP’s said.  
“Yes. We’ll let Major General Price know right away.” Jamie nodded his gratitude. 

* * * *

At sun up, Jamie awoke in the cold cell to the sound of assembly outside. Curious, he peeked out the high window to see his unit mustered just outside the brig! Ellerton snapped his fingers and another Lieutenant was sent to fetch him. He was released from the brig and brought before his squadron. His men looked worried and angry but he nodded to them, smiling slightly. Ellerton strode up to him, a savage look upon his face, and grabbed his arm.  
“Now, my young friend. We shall see how you like a bit of military discipline.” He walked Jamie to a sawhorse which had a gunny sack tied across it for padding. He knew with sickening certainty what it was for. “Put yourself over the horse.” Ellerton ordered. Jamie looked at him incredulously. Did he really mean to humiliate him by beating him in front of his men? “Now boy! That’s an order!” Ellerton shouted. Jamie knew he had to obey. He slowly walked to the horse and laid across the center bar. Ellerton secured him to the horse with a pair of ropes and stood back. He had picked up a wicked looking cane! It was what they called a ‘senior’ cane in school. An object made solely for the purpose of leaving welts across the bottoms of naughty school children.  
“This officer decided unwisely to attack a senior officer. He will now receive thirty cuts of the cane. Let this be a lesson to anyone else who might think to rise up against my authority.” With that he swaggered over to Jamie and laid the cane across the center of his bottom to size things up. He drew back and whickered the cane through the air. It made a sickening sound as it moved through the air and when it made contact with the young officer’s bottom it laid thin fire there. Jamie held on tight to the struts of the horse and clenched his teeth, forcing himself not to cry out.  
Ellerton seemed to enjoy beating Conrad. Every lick he laid on him was progressively lower by half an inch. Now he was cutting the hide off Jamie’s delicate sit spots! The pain was unbearable and he began to flinch violently at every lick. The burning sting of the cane took his breath away and he felt dizzy and sick. The tenth lash brought a thin stripe of blood across his clothed bottom and tears ran down his face in rivulets. His men began to shift on their feet nervously, growing angrier with every lash. A few of them had begun to cry in sympathy. They were, to a man impressed with the stoicism of their young commander. Their respect for him, far from waning was growing with every lash.  
Ellerton raised his arm to administer the twenty fifth blow when a hand grabbed his and jerked him around! It was major General Price!  
“That will be all of that!” He growled. Ellerton’s face fell and he blanched. “Take him!” Price gestured to the two MP’s who had arrested Jamie the day before. “Someone get him up and take him to the infirmary!” Price’s voice was unsteady and he was clearly furious. Two of his men went to the limp form on the horse and lifted him gently. Corporal Robson, his chin trembling and tears coursing down his craggy cheek observed that Jamie had passed out.  
He lifted the slender figure and carried him in his arms to the infirmary.  
“Hold on, Jamie lad.” The man said, his voice wavering. 

* * * *

Jamie awoke on his stomach in the infirmary. His backside was aching like a toothache. A bag of ice was across his cheeks and he was bare from the waist down. He felt a hand stroking his head gently.  
“Hello Jamie.” General Price purred. Despite the pain Conrad smiled.  
“Hello sir.”  
“I can’t leave you alone for a minute.” Price said, chuckling warmly.  
“Ellerton…” Jamie began.  
“He’s going to jail my boy. Your entire unit told me what happened. They also told me you lost Mickey O’Malley.” The mere mention of the young man’s name made Conrad burst into tears. “I know. I know.” Price stood by, patting Conrad’s back as he cried for his friend. When the storm passed, Conrad tried to sit up and winced, falling back down.  
“Now let that be a lesson to you. Lay still until the doctors clear you to sit up. You have some stitches in your backside.” Jamie reached back and shifted the ice, revealing the extent of his injuries. Price recoiled in sorrow and pity. Jamie’s bottom was criss-crossed with vicious lash marks, most of them bloody. Two of them had been stitched together and the surrounding flesh was purple. The sadistic Ellerton had actually bruised him with the cane in his zeal! Price could not imaging how painful it must be.  
“Ellerton is going away for a long time for what he did. He will be drummed out of the military in dishonour. You on the other hand, young man will be decorated for the successful raid. You can add one more medal to the growing mountain of them. I am very proud of you son.” Price’s tender words and the stress of the whole thing brought more tears to Jamie’s eyes. “Well done, sweet boy.” Price cooed, patting Jamie’s back gently. A sister came to him and inserted a needle into his drip, injecting something.  
“He’ll sleep for a while now sir.” She said sweetly. Jamie passed out, his handsome face relaxed. 

* * * *

Two weeks later, his wounds healed Jamie stood at attention before Major General Price and his entire platoon.  
“Lieutenant Conrad, you are hereby awarded another medal of valour. You are a credit to that uniform, your squadron, this service and your country!” He smiled as he pinned the medal on Conrad’s crisp uniform. Jamie stood, suppressing a smile. Price leaned in, hovering near his ear. “Well done you very good boy.”


End file.
